A Couple of Owls
by RY16
Summary: "Did Kuroo put you up to this?" Bokuto whispered, covering his mouth with his hand, taking glimpses at the cats as if suspicious of them. "Akaashi! I can't believe you!" Bokuto stepped back with his jaw dropped. "Did you forget about our promise to someday have a pet owl?" "I remember no such thing." [Day 2 excerpt] [BokuAka Week]
1. Day 1 - Library

**Day 1: Library**

The sound of flipping pages and a pencil scribbling down on paper filled the library. Akaashi was reading his book… well, he was trying to but he kept taking glimpses at Bokuto's homework and he couldn't stop himself from noticing how hard Bokuto was trying.

Bokuto scratched his head, with the back of his pencil, frowning at the numbers. His lips pressed into a thin line and he tilted his head to the side, squinting at the exercise.

Akaashi's lips quirked up at the corners. "Bokuto, if you want my help you can just ask," he hinted. Bokuto glanced at Akaashi and blushed, dropping his eyes to his homework immediately. "No, Akaashi, don't help me," he said. "I'm going to do this by myself!" Akaashi's smile widened but he didn't say anything else, trying to actually read his book now.

After a while, he noticed he didn't hear the sound of Bokuto's pencil. His eyes lifted from the page and found Bokuto staring intently at him, his hands clasping at his knees. "Bokuto, have you finished?" He nodded quickly.

Akaashi marked the page he was on and set his book on the table, sliding the math sheet across the table and grabbed the calculator. He could feel Bokuto's stare on him, watching his every move, and he was silent about it too, which only made Akaashi more uncomfortable.

After losing count of where he was at in the fourth exercise for the fifth time, Akaashi abruptly spun in his chair and grabbed Bokuto's cheeks and pulledg him closer. The ace froze, letting the other do as he pleased. Akaashi leaned in, and they were so close Akaashi could feel Bokuto's warm breath on his lips. Bokuto was squeezing his eyes tightly shut, his cheeks burning bright red and hot under Akaashi's touch. "Bokuto," Akaashi murmured and the ace slowly opened his eyes, gazing at Akaashi's lips. "Please stop staring at me like that I can't concentrate."

Akaashi's fingers caressed Bokuto's cheeks, his index finger outlining his chin as he straightened back in his seat. "Bu- ugh- hum- Akaas—

"Shh," Akaashi clasped his index finger to his lips, interrupting the other boy. "Let me finish this," he asked and blew the red, stuttering mess a kiss. Bokuto's eyes widened and his gaze dropped to his hands, clutching at his pants so tightly his knuckles were white, nodding.

* * *

 **BokuAka week : April 5-11**

 **Day 1 Prompt: Library or Dating Site**

 **(late day 1 I know...)**


	2. Day 2 - Pets

**Day 2: Pets**

Bokuto pulled his hand off of Akaashi's for the umpteenth time to rub his sweaty palms in his jeans. Akaashi raised a brow at him but didn't comment. They continued on their way to his house, crossing through the playground as a shortcut.

When Akaashi pulled his key from his bag and reached for the lock, Bokuto's arm shot up, grabbing his wrist. "A- Akaashi w- wait," he stuttered, staring down at the floor. "Do yo- you think m- my clothes are o- okay?"

Akaashi rolled his eyes, shaking his head and flashed him a smile.

"What?!"

Still smiling Akaashi, removed Bokutos hand from his arm and reached for Bokuto, his hand going to his cheek. "Why are you nervous? You've been to my house a million times," he said, caressing his cheek with his thumb.

"N- not since..." Akaashi crossed his arms in front of his chest waiting for him to finish even though he already knew what he was about to say. "Not since… we started dating…"

Akaashi grabbed the hem of Bokuto's sleeve and tugged at it. "Come on, let's go inside," he grinned from ear to ear, a familiar warmth filling him up inside, making it hard for him not to smile.

Bokuto nodded, smiling as well and Akaashi unlocked the gate and then the front door (holding Bokuto's sweaty and shaky hand). Jeez, he was the one who was bringing a boy home, shouldn't _he_ be the one nervous?

"I'm home," Akaashi declared loudly, and removed his shoes, setting a pair of slippers for Bokuto. Bokuto's gaze darted right and left at the hallway, waiting for an answer.

"We- we- we're alone?" Bokuto's eyes were wider than Akaashi had ever seen them. Who knew what was running through his head right now…

Akaashi sighed, the corner of his lips perked up. He took a glimpse at the ace next to him, remembering all the times he was so annoyingly confident, thinking, _it's me, I make Kotaro nervous_ and he really can't help but smile. "Do you want to go upstairs or do you want to watch the movie in the living room?"

Bokuto jump in place at the idea of going upstairs. "I- Let's watch in the living room, the TV's bigger," he tried to laugh it off but Akaashi could tell he wasn't relaxed at all.

"Alright, then I'll go make some popcorn and you pick the movie, Kotaro," hearing his name seemed to take some of the tension off his shoulders. Bokuto gave Akaashi a quick tight-lipped smile and a curt nod before heading off to pick the movie. Most likely a horror movie, he thought considering his father's collection.

But as soon as Akaashi turned his back, a shout echoed through the house. Without a second thought, he spun around and dashed for the living room.

"A- Akaashi," Bokuto glanced back at him, his index finger pointing at the three rather large animals taking up half of the couch. "Since when do you have cats!?"

"Oh, yes, well th—

"Did Kuroo put you up to this?" Bokuto whispered, covering his mouth with his hand, taking glimpses at the cats as if suspicious of them.

"He did. In fact—

"Akaashi! I can't believe you!" Bokuto stepped back with his jaw dropped. "Did you forget about our promise to someday have a pet owl!?"

"I remember no such thing," he said flatly. Bokuto gasped and clasped his hand to his mouth. Akaashi chuckled and grinned. "Kotaro, these are Kuroo's cats. Some of his relatives are visiting and they're allergic so he asked me to take care of them for a few days."

"Oh…" Bokuto's cheeks turned to a light shade of red. "I see…"

Akaashi shook his head and closed the distance between them. His hands reached for Bokuto, gripping at his waist, pulling him closer. His hands slid up his back pulling him into his arms. "Kotaro," he whispered, feeling Bokuto shiver under his grasp as his lips brushed his ear. "I already have a beautiful owl right here."

* * *

 **Day 2 Prompt: Pets or Celebrity**


	3. Day 3 - Confessions

**Day 3 - Confessions**

Kotaro pulled Keiji's bangs away from his forehead and placed a chaste kiss on his skin, trailing kisses down to his nose. "Keiji, Keiji," he sang in a murmur. Keiji smiled as Bokuto kissed the tip of his nose. "I love you, Keiji," he whispered.

Keiji wrapped his arms around Kotaro's waist, pulling him against him, running his fingers all over his skin, feeling the toned muscles underneath his fingers. He planted a kiss on the corner of Bokuto's smiling lips and hid his face on the others neck, inhaling deeply and Bokuto's arms around his back, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Hey Keiji," Bokuto said in a small voice. "Do you love me?" Keiji's eyes widened and his hands, slid between their two bodies and he planted his palms in Kotaro's chest, pushing him back so he could look him in the eye.

Kotaro was staring at him, a wrinkle between his eyebrows. It wasn't often that Bokuto Kotaro looked this serious. Keiji's shoulders slumped, his eyebrows raised in surprise and his lips slightly parted. "Kotaro…" he breathed.

How could he even ask?! After all these years, through pain and joy, Keiji had been there… How could he doubt his commitment?! His adoration for him?!

A knot formed in his throat. He swallowed dry, trying to shove it down, make it go away along with the hole forming in his stomach. "Of course I do," he managed to say, his voice a whisper.

Kotaro's jaw dropped and his brows shot up in surprise. "No, no, no! Keiji, Keiji that's not— I mean, I know," he broke into a light chuckle, something rare for Kotaro, reserved only for Keiji. "I know you love me," he grinned from ear to ear.

"I don't… I don't understand," that sudden stab of despair still lingered but he also felt immensely relieved, if it was even possible to feel so much all at once.

His hands flew to Keiji's face, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs and he gazed at him with the kind of deep love that made its roots deep inside of your soul and could never truly be gone, the kind of love Keiji felt for him. Which was why, after all this time, Keiji was having such a hard time understanding how Kotaro could ask something like that yet at the same time say he knew Keiji loved him.

"Keiji you never say those three words," he admitted, glancing down, heat rising to his cheeks. "You always say ' _me too'_ or just kiss me… I want to hear… I want to hear you say it," he murmured, lifting his eyes to meet Keiji's, his hands dropping to Keiji's waist, his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt.

Keiji rolled his eyes, a smile spreading over his features. Only Bokuto Kotaro could make him feel that kind of anguish and heal him right up with just a few words. "Bokuto Kotaro," Kotaro tensed, hearing his full name. "I have always loved you. Is that okay for you?" He nodded, blushing furiously and pulled Keiji into a long, loving kiss.

* * *

 **Day 3 Promtp - Confessions or Internet Famous**

 **Feedback?**


	4. Day 4 - Magic

**Day 4 - Magic (AU)**

"You know, I'm getting real tired of all those wannabees who think just because they can levitate a pencil they can also buy all the sage," Tetsurou whined, narrowing his eyes at a brown-haired hipster kid, fetching purple candles from the shelves. "Some of us have to reinforce their wards for the full moon," he grumbled crossing his arms in front of his chest, leaning against the counter.

Keiji chuckled. "Maybe if you didn't piss off every herbalist in town you wouldn't have this problem."

"Thanks for the unsolicited advice, Keiji. If you would be so kind as to give some from your personal stash."

"You make it sound like I'm growing marijuana in my greenhouse," he muttered to himself. Keiji let out a sigh and gave him a curt nod. He turned his back to his brother and made a quick run upstairs, climbing two steps at a time.

When he returned to the counter, Tetsurou's fingers tapped on the cover of an old, leather-bound book. Keiji's eyebrows flew up momentarily before settling back to his usual calm demeanor. Tetsurou's lip rose to a smirk. "Is that what I think it is? Did Grandma finally give up her secrets?"

Tetsurou snickered. "I reckon it was that enchanted broom you gave her, or maybe it was all the pies….who knows." He raised a brow glancing sideways briefly. "Though," he smiled sincerely. "It's also for your twentieth birthday. Happy Birthday little brother!" Keiji reached for the book, but Tetsurou's hand held it tightly. "This is just a loan. You can copy it," Tetsurou said. "But Grandma said you have to give it back in a year because cousin Kenma's turning twenty too and you have pass it on, you know, family tradition…"

"Of course," Keiji promised, the corners of his lips quirked up as he ran his fingers on the cover of the book.

Tetsurou grinned devilishly. "And I'm assuming that's for me?" He nodded at the herbs in Keiji's hands. He shook his head curtly, placing the sage in a bag like a good shopkeeper did. "Alright, I got to go now, the sun's setting soon," he grimaced at the window and dislodged himself from the counter. "Later Keiji! And don't damage the family secrets!" Tetsurou shouted, waving back at him, already heading for the door.

…

He lit the candles that surrounded the magical circle one by one and rose to his feet, making a quick dash to kitchen to get a small bowl, and he shut off the light.

"Alright," Keiji mumbled, sitting cross-legged on the floor. "First things first," his brows furrowed together as he eyed the thin, short blade. He swallowed dry and picked it up, holding it between his index finger and his thumb and he put it to his palm gently before dragging it across his skin, a thin red line appearing in its place. Keiji's fingers slacked and the metal blade dropped to the ground with a sharp sound. He turned his palm over the bowl, curling his fingers into a fist, a thin trickle of blood dripping into it, making a small crimson pool.

He closed his eyes and started reciting the enchantment. "Let my will be done," he commanded at the end.

Keiji's eyes shot open when suddenly the ground shook, and on the walls his paintings and photographs fell, books jumping off his shelves. He stood abruptly, nearly falling in the process as the tremors continued – and as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

Keiji's eyes darted back and forth, his arms stretched out in the air for balance, his head still dizzy from the quake. Great, just what he needed, spell books mixed with historical fiction.

A cracking sound caught his attention and he glanced over his shoulder. The bookshelf that he'd nailed to the wall just in case an earthquake happened was cracked all through the back board which was beginning to separate itself from the rest of the structure.

Keiji stepped backwards, but his foot slipped and suddenly the ground was getting closer. He threw his hands to the ground, somehow managing to stop himself mid-fall but the shelves— Keiji squeezed his eyes shut bracing for the impact.

"Hey hey hey!" The magician opened his eyes slowly. A young man was grinning at him – correction – a young, golden-eyed demon, with spiked, silver-streaked black hair. "Am I in the right house? Were you the one who summoned me?" Keiji's gaze dropped, as he felt a tug at his back. The demon was pressing Keiji against his body, his arms wrapped around his waist.

His eyes shot back up to the demon, his cheeks flared. "Y- Yes!" He blurted out.

"Well, hello there," he licked his lips and flashed him a smile. "How may I be of service tonight?"

* * *

 **Day 4 Prompt: Magic AU or Training Camp Arc**


	5. Day 5 - Red String of Fate

**Day 5: Red String of Fate**

The intoxicating smell of coffee outside was what first caught his attention. It was a small coffee shop crumpled between two large clothing stores, mostly unseen to the people who passed on the street. It had a pecan-brown sign with the menu at the front, with beige letters and burgundy flowers decorating it and inside it was painted in shades of those colors.

Naturally, Akaashi was enamored with it as soon as he set foot in it. He wasn't a very colorful person, dressed in his simple three-colored uniform, going to a bleach white school every day, but there was something about throwing a bunch of colors together. It was attractive, charming even if they weren't ' _compatible'_ with each other, whatever that was supposed to mean.

He filled out a job application that same day, and he was honestly to hear back from the manager just barely a week later informing Akaashi he'd gotten the job.

…

He ran his fingers through his still damp hair before rotating the knob, his sweaty palm slipping slightly. The little bell above the door rang, and he made his way to the counter in silence.

"Hello?" Akaashi called out, his eyes trying to perceive something through the round fogged window on the door that he assumed led to the kitchen. "Is anyone here?" At first nothing. "Kuroo-san?"

A few screeching and shattering sounds in the kitchen made him jump in place. Should he go in there? Akaashi wondered, a wrinkle forming between his brows as he listened for other sounds. What if someone was hurt?

Akaashi pressed his lips into a thin line, nodded to himself and circled the counter, headed to the door. "Kuroo-san, are you in here?" He asked standing barely outside the door.

"Over here," he heard followed by a grunt and a gasp. Akaashi frowned and slammed the door open. "Hi," the boy sitting on the floor greeted, metal pans and broken glass scattered all over the floor.

"Yo- You're not Kuroo-san," Akaashi blurted out, nothing else occurring to him as he stared at the boy. Akaashi couldn't describe him as anything other than beautiful with his round golden eyes and spiked, grey-streaked black hair.

"Hum, yeah…I'm Bokuto," he said flashing him a crooked smile. "You're Akaashi, right? Kuroo couldn't make it but he asked me to show you the ropes, if that's okay," his voice dropped to a murmur in that last part.

"Yes, yes of course! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I'm Akaashi, Akaashi Keiji." Akaashi said. His eyes caught the color red, immediately focusing on it. Droplets of blood covered his apron, a thin scarlet line trickling down from his hand. "Are you alright?"

Bokuto's eyes glimpsed at his hand and he cracked a smile. "Yeah, it's just a cut… but I hurt my ankle, so could you help me up?"

"Of course," Akaashi nodded, and he moved closer to Bokuto, swiftly avoiding the broken shards of glass. "Gi- give me your hand," he said, offering his own hand for him to grab (not before he rubbed it dry on his jeans though).

As Bokuto's hand took Akaashi's, a sudden wave of heat shoot through him from his little finger. Both stared speechless at the red string that had laced itself around their little fingers, binding them together.

"Just like the myth…" Bokuto breathed. Akaashi nodded, swallowing dry.

It felt surreal, and he couldn't deny he liked the warmth of Bokuto's hand but... "H- How… it shouldn't…. " Akaashi took a small step back, pulling his hand away very slowly.

"Wait!" Bokuto gripped at his fingers, keeping him there. "Akaashi, don't you understand? We're soulmates." The other boy said, his lips showing the hint of a smile.

"No, it can't be…I don't even know you," Akaashi shook his head, his gaze dropping to the floor.

"Look, I don't know how to explain it," Bokuto began. "But maybe you could help me up and you and I could try to figure things out… together?"

Akaashi frowned, still not looking at him. "Bokuto-san, no offense, but I'm not going to start a relationship based on a red string," he declared. "Even though one just wrapped itself around my finger…" he added quickly.

"No, I get it, I'm not saying we should…. But maybe, maybe we could… get to know each other… if- if that's okay with you…"

Akaashi's gaze lifted to meet Bokuto's and he noticed the faint blush on the boy's cheeks, his own cheeks heating up as he remembered how much he found Bokuto attractive. His lips quirked up into a small smile and he nodded. "Yeah, I- I- guess that would b- be okay."


	6. Day 6 - Resurrection

**Day 6 - Resurrection (AU)**

[Reincarnation AU – humans who have violent deaths reincarnate as yokai.]

 **Warning: This one is rated T because of blood.**

* * *

"Kotaro-sama, please hurry we'll be late!" The karasu-tengu, tugged at the sleeve of his kimono urging him to go faster. "Hurry, Kotaro-sama!" The other karasu-tengu repeated meandering in the sky around him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Kotaro replied flatly. He had no interest in this ceremony, but as the crow yokai kept reminding him he was the son of the wind god and he had to preside over such things at times.

The streets were eerily quiet tonight, mist covering the sky and the path ahead and there was the faint smell of blood in the air. Kotaro scrunched up his nose at the smell. He'd never had much taste for it; he was more of a scented candles kind of person – but not long after, the smell intensified until all he could smell was fresh blood.

"Damn it, where is it coming from!?" Kotaro's clamped his nose with his fingers, not being able to stand it anymore. "Find it!" he commanded.

The karasu-tengu bowed respectfully and took off high into the sky and with their powerful wings they started to blow the mist away. Kotaro squinted, raising his hand to cover his eyes from the dust the wind brought.

"Kotaro-sama!" One hooted. "Over there, over there!" The son of the wind god, lowered his arm, blinking quickly blinded by the sudden brightness.

Kotaro's lips parted in surprised. "Oh," he breathed. He was immortal, had always been so he never considered much the mortality of humans. A wrinkle formed between his brows, his lips pressed into a thin line. He'd been so worked up about a smell he disliked he forgot what it meant when it was that strong.

Before he knew it, he was awkwardly walking towards the human body lying on the ground. His enhanced senses could pick up a faint beating, the beating of a heart not quite ready to give up yet. But there was no point, Kotaro thought as the large pool of blood glistened with the streetlights.

"Kotaro-sama," he felt a small hand grab hold of his.

Kotaro glimpsed at the karasu-tengu next to him. "Kenma," he uttered.

"There's nothing you can do for him," the small boy with black wings on his back declared in his usual monotonous tone. "He'll be dead soon." The words sounded harsh but Kotaro could sense the kindness in his voice.

"But…" Kotaro paused midsentence not knowing what he was going to say in the first place. He just knew it felt wrong to just leave like that.

Kotaro stepped closer, shaking Kenma's hand away. He went around the blood, and got closer to the boy's face, peering down at him. He was beautiful, Kotaro thought. Black, silky hair and clear skin with a well-defined jaw, and his grey eyes too, gave him a sort of otherworldly look about him. Though the glazed stare made Kotaro reconsider that last part.

There was a slash across his chest and on his leg, with blood slowly pouring out. Kotaro clasped a hand to his mouth, feeling nauseous. He didn't know there could be this much blood in a body. If someone cut him, would he bleed like this too?

"He- Hello?" The boy murmured. "Is… is anyone there?" Kotaro's gaze widened, tears forming in the rim of his eyes.

"Yes!" He blurted out, dropping to his knees. "I'm here!"

"Can you help me?" A tear streamed down Kotaro's cheek. His trembling hands reached for the boy's head, to his hair, his fingers running it gently.

"I'm Kotaro," he muttered gently. "What's your name?"

"Kei- Kei— He coughed, his chest heaving up and down violently. "Keiji," he said his voice barely a whisper, a trickle of blood leaving his lips.

Kotaro swallowed dry. "Kotaro-sama," he recognized the voice as Kenma again and he felt the other's hand rest on his shoulder. "There is nothing you can do. We should go. He will die soon."

"But…can't I do something? You keep telling me I have all this power inside of me but if I can't even help a single person than what is it for?"

"It is okay, Kotaro-sama," he squeezed his shoulder. "When humans die from violent deaths like this, they are reborn as yokai."

An odd, possibly pointless idea crossed his mind but Kotaro thought he should try it anyway. "Kenma give me one of your feathers," he said and opened his hand to him. The young boy complied and pulled a petit black feather from one of his wings, placing atop of Kotaro's palm. The son of the wind god concentrated on that feather, trying to infuse it with some of his power – even the smallest bit would do. That way, either Kotaro or Kenma could track it.

"Hey Keiji," Kotaro called to the boy, hearing the beats of his heart slower. "I'm going to give you this feather, okay? It's going to help you, so don't let go, okay?" The boy nodded, his lips parted as if he was about to speak but only a faint exhale escaped his lips.

None of them said anything before Keiji's heart stopped. Kotaro rose to his feet then and muttered a prayer. He resumed his trip without uttering another word, but inside his heart he hoped the young boy would return to him one day.

* * *

 **Day 6 Promtps : Graduation or Resurrection**


	7. Day 7 - Anniversary

**Day 7 - Anniversary**

He ran his wet fingers through his hair one more time and looked at himself up and down. Alright, Keiji thought. Not bad, if that was something he could realistically and objectively think of himself.

Right now he was just making time, to be honest. If he ran his fingers through his hair any more times it would start to fall off. Kotaro had sent him a text half an hour ago saying he'd be at his house in fifteen minutes. So yes, he was late but Keiji was already expecting something like that from Kotaro; Keiji had always been the punctual one in the relationship. He was starting to worry though.

But as soon as the doorbell rang any worry or darker thought he was having disappeared. Keiji gave out a small sigh of relief before he grabbed his wallet and phone. He dashed downstairs, jumping over the last two steps, a smile of excitement on his lips.

His mom reached the door at the same time he did. He smiled at her and slowed down his pace as he walked up to her. She'd stopped in the middle of the room, almost as if purposely blocking his way.

He brushed off his sweaty palms on his jeans as casually as he could and smiled, walking up to her to give her a quick goodbye kiss before he left. "Be careful out there tonight and be sure to text me if you're staying at Kotaro-kun's house, okay?" Keiji nodded, blushing a bit.

"Ye- Yeah, don't worry. I'll be alright," he replied. "I'll see you later."

She waved him off with a motherly smile of happiness and perhaps approval, he couldn't quite tell. It made him pretty happy though.

He grabbed his keys, put on his shoes as quickly as humanely possible and opened the door.

"Keiji!" Kotaro jumped in place, breaking into a wide grin. "I'm…. I'm so sorry… I'm late…." His cheeks were flushed and he was panting slightly, probably from running there all the way there from the station even though Keiji told him he could meet him there.

"It's okay. But we should go if we're going to catch the last train before the movie starts," he said and grinned back at him in spite of it all, Kotaro's lateness, his stubbornness… Seeing his boyfriend all flushed and panting kind of turned him on, to be quite honest, and very happy and warm inside as well.

"Actually!" Kotaro jumped twice in place, giddy like a little kid, those big bright eyes looking at him and only him, as always. "I've got a surprise for you!" Kotaro giggled and quickly snatched Keiji's hand and grasped it tightly as he pulled him along behind him.

"Look!" He pointed at a shiny dark-blue car parked just a few meters away from Keiji's house.

"Yes?" Keiji asked.

Kotaro threw his arms in the air and waved frantically. "DUDE THE CAR!"

Keiji's brows furrowed together. "What do you mean the car?" Kotaro rolled his eyes and shook his head with that supermodel grin. He pointed at himself and the at Keiji and nodded slowly.

Keiji tilted his head to the side slowly, his eye narrowing at Kotaro. "Did... did you get me a car?" He said in a low voice.

"Yes and I had help," he simply said and pointed at his house. Keiji's eyes followed Kotaro's, and he saw his mother smiling at the doorstep, her arms stretched out in the air waving at him.

"Happy Birthday, Keiji!" She shouted. Keiji's eyebrows shot up.

"Happy Birthday," Kotaro murmured softly. Keiji's eyes darted between the two, his lips parted.

"You got me a car," he murmured, still incredulous. The corners of his lips quirked up into a small smile, his vision blurring with the tears that formed in his eyes. "That's so irresponsible," he said. "I mean it's so expensive to keep and it's much easier to get around in Tokyo in public transportation and…"

Kotaro's grin faded. "You don't like it?" He asked in a small voice.

"I LOVE IT," he blurted out and threw his arms around Kotaro.

The rest of the evening was followed by more happy-crying on Keiji's end and a lot of blushing from Kotaro's part as the two took the bus to catch a movie because neither of them knew how to drive _yet_.

* * *

 **Day 7: Anniversary or Future AU**

 **Honestly I have no excuse for never finishing this. I think I forgot all about it though. And when I did remember or try to write it, I just couldn't think of anything or was stuck with a very basic concept. (If I wrote this the way I initially imagined it would've ended up a lot differently.)**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this small series and you could give me some feedback on what you thought of it?**

 **Also I was thinking of making the Magic AU and the Resurrection AU into longer fics? Would anyone like to read that?**


End file.
